The battle to keep bathrooms and public restrooms smelling clean and fresh is an everlasting one. The saturation of the market with air freshening sprays, and deodorizers is strong evidence of this battle. One recent style of product actually reduces the odors emanating from the toilet itself. The Cogswell® Toilet Air Purifier is an example of one such product. It utilizes an electronic motion sensor to activate fan, lights, and other electronics whenever a person uses the toilet.
Unfortunately, its detection range is very large causing activation of the unit whenever someone simply walks by toilet leading to inadvertent operation, unnecessary wear and tear, premature battery depletion and excessive filter replacement. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which electronic motion sensors can be restricted in their range to avoid the problems as described above. The development of the activation prevention device for toilet exhaust 10 fulfills this need.